


One Day

by Tangled23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Goodbye Olicity gift exchange, Humor, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: It's almost Christmas and things are strained because of Oliver's stupid mistake in Russia.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicityslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityslight/gifts).



> This was my gift for feilcityqueen. Please follow her blog on Tumblr and admire her wonderful Olicity gifs.
> 
> As far as the fic is concerned, I rarely write canon compliant stories so I did not expect to enjoy this one as much as I did. I hope you'll love it too.

_**November 2013** _

Felicity stared at the stupid gadget that her annoying friend from college had sent as a prank. The thing was built like a watch but it obviously didn’t function as a one or at least like any watch that she knew. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure what it was. She was tempted to break it with a hammer and claim it had been an accident but a bet was a bet and if she lost she would have honor it. Yup, that was not allowed. 

The continuous sound of metal clanking on metal disrupted her concentration. If her vigilante boss-slash-friend could stop doing that for one minute, she might have a chance to actually concentrate.

As if he had heard her thoughts, he jumped from the salmon ladder on the unforgiving concrete. He made it seem effortless, moving quietly like a jungle cat but she knew it was the exact opposite. Felicity had once tried to climb on the thing, while Oliver was on a mission of course. Thankfully, Dig had caught her trying to get to the second rung before she could get hurt. It was higher than she had expected which had made her dizzy in seconds. That was the day she discovered her fear of heights was legitimate and not just a remnant of their break-in last year in Merlyn Global.

“Fe-li-ci-ty”

She jumped and turned around so fast that her ponytail smacked Oliver on the arm.

“You need a bell. A big, brown, cowbell that rings whenever you move.” She made a mental note. “Yup, that’s what your Secret Santa is bringing you for the holidays. Not that I drew your name during this year’s Secret Santa at the office but if I had, I would definitely-”

“Breathe, Felicity.”

She fixed her glasses. “Why are you so sweaty?”

His expression showed nothing but she could tell that he was amused. “Have you ever tried the ladder? It’s impossible not to be sweaty after thirty minutes on that thing.”

“Wow, that’s the most words you have spoken to me since Russia. Are you sure you don’t have a fever or something?”

In hindsight, mentioning Russia and referring to Oliver’s escapades with _TheOneWhoShallNotBeNamed_ might not have been such a great idea. The humor vanished from his expression and he reached for the nearest towel, turning his back to Felicity.

“I know things have been fraught between us…”

“Have they?” she mocked. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Felicity,” he sighed. 

“You know, Oliver, saying my name isn’t considered a full sentence. Could you please use a little more grammar and syntax?”

He grunted and threw the towel away.

“And you’re back to brooding.” She threw her hands in the air. “Whatever, Oliver.”

He put on a gray henley with a lot more force than was necessary.

“What do you want me to say? I already explained-”

“Yeah, let’s not revisit that particular discussion, thank you very much. It was hard enough to stomach the first time.”

Their eyes locked for a few moments. In his gaze she could read the remorse and guilt eating him alive. There were a few other emotions buried under that but she had not mastered the art of deciphering his feelings yet. Suddenly, with a clarity that had been missing from her life for days she realized she didn’t want that. Making him apologize over and over would not make her feel any better. And Oliver Queen had enough things in this lifetime and the next to feel guilty about. He didn’t need her adding to that pile of misery.

Russia had been a blessing in disguise. Her inappropriate dreams had just started to take shape when Oliver’s one night stand had delivered a blow more powerful than any lecture she could have given herself. The thought was like a bucket of cold water thrown to her face. Oliver didn’t see her that way. Sure, he liked her and she would bet her entire Doctor Who tea set that he respected her but it wasn’t the same. Still, the fact that he slept with that woman of all the women in the world, the one that tormented her and spread vile rumours in QC, rumours he had no idea about by the way, was a low blow.

“So,” she said with a forced lightness she didn’t feel, “I’m in trouble.”

“What’s wrong?” He took a menacing step forward as if there was an invisible enemy he would have to fight.

“Calm down, big guy!” Felicity rolled her eyes, then blushed a bright red. “I didn’t mean big like big down there,” her gaze dropped towards his cargo pants without meaning to, “even though I’m sure that your penis must be at least average-sized considering the size of your-”

Oliver grabbed her shoulders before she could go on. 

“Oh my God,” she squeaked and fell on his chest, “someone kill me now. Where is the damn league of assassins when you need them? Call Sara! I could use an assassin right about now.” She kept mumbling even though the sound was muffled because she was way too embarrassed to stop and apparently her brain to mouth filter was permanently broken. 

Oliver’s hand was stroking her back softly, gentling her as he always did whenever she said something mortifying. He didn’t seem to mind that he was more often than not the focus of her inappropriate babbling. Most of the time he found it amusing and he never hesitated her to hold her. At least, he had never hesitated before Russia. These days they were overly polite and kept making sure no hands or arms or legs were ever close enough to touch. It brought tears to her eyes.

“Hey,” he breathed.

Felicity looked up at him biting her lip. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

She took a deep breath, inhaling soap, leather and something that was pure Oliver and stepped back. He let her go but one hand lingered on her shoulder.

“So,” she pointed to the device on her workstation to shake some of the awkwardness, “I have a friend from college. The only one I’m still in contact with and every year we place a bet. We find a gadget, something that is not accessible to the public yet and we send it to each other. This year it was her turn and this thing is driving me crazy. I know it might seem silly to you but I can’t lose, I just can’t.”

“What happens if you lose?”

She loved the fact that even though he was a tough, scary vigilante he never mocked her concerns or laughed at her.

“I have to wear a Christmas headband. A red one. With reindeer antlers.” She shuddered at the thought. “And I don’t know if I told you but-”

“You’re Jewish.”

“Yeah, which makes it even worse somehow. Anyway,” she stopped abruptly and stared at him in surprise. “You remember that?”

“I remember everything about you, Felicity.”

Cursing herself for her inability to control the flush that spread on her face, she harrumphed and picked up the watch that wasn’t a watch.

“Wanna help me figure out this thing?”

It was an olive branch and he knew it so he smiled and stepped closer. Felicity wanted to giggle at the thought that Oliver Queen, the man who couldn’t figure out the apps on his brand new iPhone would be able to help her in this case. It would be akin to her trying next Wednesday to shoot the bad guy with a bow and arrow.

“Why are you laughing?”

“No reason. I just remembered something.”

“Huh,” he replied frowning and turning the device upside down.

“Careful with that. I don’t know what it does and I don’t think that Martina would ever purposely send anything dangerous but still…”

“This was made by Kord Industries.”

Felicity grabbed the watch and lifted it closer. “How do you know? The Kord Industries logo is distinctive and I don’t see it here.”

He took her finger and stroked the metal. “Do you feel the carving? It’s a beetle. That’s Ted’s idea of a joke.”

“I don’t get it.” Felicity didn’t like the things she didn’t understand. Mysteries needed to be solved.

Oliver ignored the question in her eyes. “Guess who owes me a favor?”

“Mr. Kord himself?”

He nodded and smiled like a kid at Disney store. His eyes were filled with excitement and something else. Pure pleasure. Solving this small mystery together, working as partners was important to him. Perhaps, more important than she had realized. For a moment, she could see the child he once was, mischievous and happy, causing trouble along with his best friend Tommy. It was so rare for the Oliver that she knew to show any kind of enthusiasm that she felt a painful pang in her heart. So, even though things were still complicated and she was by no means ready to forgive and forget, Felicity knew in her bones that they would get past this. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The Goodbye Olicity gift exchange was a great opportunity to create new Olicity content. Let's keep the fandom alive, okay?
> 
> PS. Ted Kord is a superhero known as the Blue Beetle. ;-)


End file.
